1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a lock. Specifically, the present invention relates to an electric lock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Diverse locks nowadays are provided and meet different uses and conditions; however, these locks can be generally divided into two categories: mechanical locks and electric locks. The mechanical locks include key locks and combination locks. The electric locks may also be operated by means of key or cypher to proceed the unlock or lock operation. However, the electric lock may further cooperate with other facilities such as sensing, reading, and/or recognition devices so as to provide diverse unlocking, locking or supervising functions.
The media of operating the unlock and lock operation may be different based on the use of the electric lock. For example, possessing a proximity card or a key or knowing the cypher is the possible way to operate the electric lock. When unlocking and locking operations depend upon recognition of biological characteristic, only the specific user(s) is able to perform the unlock or lock operation; in this case, circumstances such as loss of the proximity card or the key or forgetting the cypher which results in inability of unlocking will not happen. Accordingly, the inventor designs a lock and a case which uses the lock, wherein the lock is suitable for a case and has simple unlocking and locking operations.